George
"Oh don't worry! This is gonna be a reaaaaaaaal BLAAAAST!!" ''-George'',''' from Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return. George is a character that appears in the Supergirls series. He is the eighth child of Gurida, and is also the the second younger sibling out of the Gurida family. Known for his love of using explosives such as bombs, George is often described as being the troublemaker out of the family. Throughout the Supergirls series, George is most likely to be reckless, due to his crazy behavior with using bombs. In the first Supergirls, George, along with his older sister Lucy, make their real appearance when the girls enter the fourth boss room in Gurida's Castle. However, like the other siblings, they don't engage in a boss battle in the first game, and use their own monster to battle them instead. When Gurida was defeated, George and the rest of the siblings worked their way for two months to find their mother. In Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return, George is the first boss the girls encounter. He is assisted in the battle with Boomafuso, a large, gear-equipped flying fish that possesses the same abilities he does. When defeated, George makes an exit by using his smoke bombs. Physical Appearance George appears as an antic green boy wearing a yellow shirt with the "BOOM!" symbol on it, blue pants, red shoes, red hair, and black eyes (not shown). Story Supergirls In the first Supergirls, George and his siblings make their actual appearance when Yasmine and the girls reached Gurida's Castle. George can be spotted on the right on top of the castle next to Chuck and Eric. Though before it, he and the others were only shown in shadows, never to reveal themselves before the time came in the final level of the game. When Yasmine and the girls defeated three of the children's boss challenges, George, along with Lucy, will appear together in the fourth boss room, sending their own monster Jiguysmo to fight them. When Jiguysmo was defeated, George and Lucy left the room, and went to their youngest siblings Wednesday and Eric in the fifth boss room, forewarning them about their approach with the girls. After the defeat of Gurida and the fall of the castle, George, along with the other siblings, are not seen until at the end of the game, digging their way underground to avoid detection and find their mother. Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return In Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return, George, along with the other siblings visited Gurida inside her seal via Samantha's teleportation magic. When they leave her seal, they began wrecking Hotel Scorpius, creating bad weather, allowing Gurida to escape from her prison. The family then set forth on a new castle, along with victims for their mother to imprison and torture. George also becomes the first boss in this game. In his first appearance, George is seen causing trouble in Scorpius Plains with his partner Boomafuso, who bombs the tourists and caused forest fires due to the dangerous explosions. Upon spotting the girls, George and Boomafuso bombed them, causing them to separate due to the explosion's force. When the girls find each other, George and Boomafuso are quickly spotted, which leads to a chase. As the chase continues, George threw bombs at the girls to slow them down. But, when he saw a giant rock, he orders Boomafuso to blast it off the hill, blocking the girls' path, and allowing their getaway. When the path was cleared, the girls caught up to them, which led to the duo fleeing into a huge field up ahead. As the girls head there, George engages in a boss fight with them while riding on Boomafuso. When the duo is defeated, George disappears by throwing smoke bombs to distract the girls from his getaway. George appears again later at Gurida's Castle as a boss again, along with the other siblings. However, Boomafuso is not present with him this time, which makes it the girls' second encounter with him. After the girls completed the challenges in George's hall, they went to his room, where he bombs them by surprise. He then lands in front of them, with bombs out and ready, beginning the boss battle. After he is defeated again, George disappears again, only to be seen later with his mother and other siblings when she is freed from her prison again due to Fire's clumsiness in the end. George can also be fought again in the same stage with Boomafuso after clearing the game, but he is much harder than before. Trivia * George is actually named after the American comedian and actor, George Lopez. *Unlike his other siblings, George is the only one who seems to be the hardy type, as he is hyper and impatient, especially towards his younger brother Eric. *In Supergirls 2, George's death is caused by Syrica, in which after the rematch, a figurine is seen behind him in a scene, readying her claws. She also does this with the other siblings. *In Supergirls 5, George is somewhat mentioned by Mia, who she describes him as a "relentless bomberman" in one of her conversations.